This invention relates generally to compressed gas filters, and more particularly concerns a filter assembly for treating compressed air.
It is well known that compressed air contaminated with liquid such as oil and water, and also with particulate matter, presents problems in industrial applications where clean air is required. These can result in reduced efficiency, increased down time for tools and instruments, with consequent production losses and decreased quality of output. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,148 describes one approach toward overcoming the above problems; however, certain problems remain.